


Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/F, Kismesis, SecretSantaHomestuck2012, dubcon, figured out that's what it is, i don't think i'm tagging this right, tentabulges!, yeah those are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for the first round of SecretSantaHomestuck2012! (secretsantahomestuck.tumblr.com). I don't want to add the request/requester until they get their gift, but it is posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts

_CRASH._

You jump at the sudden noise coming from your respiteblock, and soon you’re running toward the source of the clamor. Who the fuck is in there? Tavros? No, he can’t walk. Shit. Who else? Kanaya? No. Karkat? Nuh uh. Maybe-

Shit.

You run up the stairs into your respiteblock, only to see a certain annoying as fuck tealblood standing in front of a mirror, and a drawer and its contents on the ground. You groan. How did she get in here? You thought this room was secure.

It takes you a moment of fuming and running through all of the different ways you can murder Terezi (A lance? Maybe? Who knows anymore) before you realize that she’s not in her regular clothes. In fact, she’s wearing significantly less than she normally does on her lower half. 

“Hey!” you say angrily, prompting her to turn around to face you. She leans on her cane, a nearly maniacal grin spreading across her facial features.

“What’s up, Vriska?” she says, crossing one leg over the other. “Come to see if your beloved shorts were missing?”

You sneer and look down on the aforementioned shorts. You really like those shorts, but you didn’t know anyone else knew about them. Barely covering your ass, and made of black, shiny latex, they were for your eyes only. No one else’s. Just yours.

And now Terezi is actually wearing them. You’re surprised she managed to squeeze her ass into them, frankly. Her hips are much wider than yours and they barely fit you, they’re so tight. So tight that when she takes her weight off of her cane and twirls around, allowing you a view of every angle, you can’t help but notice how they’re not even shorts on her body. 

They cover less than half of her ass, and when her front side is facing you again, you notice that her groin muscles are ridiculously prominent above the hem. You twist your face into what you hope is an angry looking expression. No. Godammit. If those shorts will be the end of you, they will be the end of you while they are on your body.

That grin is still on her face. “Sexy, right? Don’t know what’d you use these for, though. S’not like you have a matesprit. Or a kismesis.” She quirks an eyebrow. “Or is there something I just haven’t investigated yet?”

You twist your face into what you hope is something that looks (or smells) completely angry. “Why don’t you take off MY shorts and get the fuck out of MY respiteblock?”

“Whoa there, Miss Angry Blueberry,” she says, putting her hands up in mock surrender. “These aren’t coming off anytime soon. I rather like them. In fact, I might just leave and show them off.”

You feel like you’re about to pull your hair out. You can’t run out, because she’ll run after you. You can’t let her get away, because she’ll leave. And if she leaves, people are, of course, going to ask her about those shorts. And she’ll tell the truth about where she got them. 

Oh _god._

You cross your arms and assume a defiant tone. “So what is it gonna take for me to get my shorts back? Huh?”

Even though you’re sure it’s impossible, she smiles even wider and her sharp teeth are even more visible now. “Turn around.”

There’s a lot more weight to those words than there should be. You don’t have to do that! ‘Turn around’, your ass! You’re Vriska Motherfucking Serket! You have all of your irons in the fire, and you aren’t gonna deal with that bullshit!

But, holy shit, do you want those shorts back.

“I’ll do it,” you say. “On one condition. You also don’t tell ANYONE about those shorts. ANYONE. Not your lusus, you hear me, Pyrope?”

“Oh, I hear you.” She claps. “Turn around!”

You sigh and comply, cocking a hip and slouching with your arms still crossed. You hope she doesn’t stab you in the back. That would suck. 

You straighten your spine when a bulge is pressed against your backside. “What the fu-rrrrmffck!”

Something shiny and rubbery tasting is shoved into your mouth. You choke. It’s way too big for your jaw to accommodate, but Terezi keeps shoving it into your mouth until she can use a small bit of rope to tie around your head and make sure it stays there.

You go to scratch at both Terezi and what you’ve decided is more latex. (Where the fuck did she get that? You only have one pair of shorts.) She grabs your wrists and pulls them behind your back, you struggling against her grip. Jesus fuck, when did she get this strong? She’s almost like pony boy.

She removes her hands from yours, but you still can’t get them apart. This bitch just tied your hands behind your back!

You try to say something to the effect of “Untie me and give me my goddamn shorts back!”, but your gag stops you. She grabs your hair. One ridiculously rough yank later, you’re on your butt on the ground and hot tears are prickling at your eyes. Due to the soreness, of course.

She moves her hand to your neck and moves to squat down in front of you. Her other hand brandishes a small sword, removed from her cane, and uses it to slice the front of your shirt. “Thank gog you got rid of that overshirt thing, huh?” 

God, you hate her choice of words. She continues to cut up the remainder of the cloth, placing the sword to the side and removing the scraps of fabric. She grabs your bra and slices the straps and front, successfully ruining one of your favorite undergarments. You cringe. Fuck her.

She turns around and sits on your bare abdomen, causing you to cough and take slow breaths. She’s a lot heavier than she looks. You’re suddenly aware of your bulge straining against your jeans, right before Terezi undoes your fly. Fuck.

She quickly rids you of your shoes, socks, pants, and panties, hands brushing against your hard bulge as she moves to take off her own clothes. First her shirt, then her bra. (She probably calls it something stupid like “pectoral enhancer”, ugh.) The shorts and her bright red shoes stay on.

She stands up for a moment, just long enough to change her direction and stare down at you. That crazy ass grin is still on her face, and it stays there as she flips you over on your abdomen and settles between your legs. You squirm as she leans her lower half against yours, but to no avail.

“Remember how you said we’d make a good scourge?” she coos as you hear the latex shifting. “I do. And I agree. We’re a GREAT scourge.”

She presses her hard bulge against you again. Your nook is dripping as she slides in, and you press your forehead against the ground as you take in a deep breath. Ah, fuck. She’s bigger than you thought.

You groan as she manages to get herself all the way into you. Her hand goes to the back of your neck to hold you down, and she doesn’t realize it cuts off your breathing.

Oh man, that feels good.

Every single one of your nerve endings is a live wire. Terezi could do absolutely anything to you right now, and you’d accept it with gratitude and an unnecessarily loud moan. She does crazy things to you, this one.

She pulls out of you just to shove right back in, with more force than necessary. You groan as her hand moves up to the nape of your neck and yanks your hair again, forcing your head into an uncomfortable position. You begin panting. 

“You like that?” she says, pulling out and thrusting in again. “Hmmmmmmm?” You gasp as she digs her sharp fingernails into your side, continuing her motions. 

You bite your lip and groan as she keeps pounding into you. Is she EVER going to come? You’re already close, your bulge has formed a puddle of cerulean genetic material. And your nook has soaked her bulge in the same color. There’s no way she’s not close, but she’s not slowing down or falling out of rhythm at all.

Right as you complete your thought, you hear a metallic clang and feel something cold bump against your leaking bulge before it slides underneath you. She thrusts back in one more time before you feel a gushing over your various below-the-belt parts, and your eyes roll back in your head before your own gushing begins.

The two of you are left breathing heavily as the bucket is filled and the cerulean and teal liquids swirl together. Terezi removes her claws from your flesh, small trickles of blood running out with them. 

She unties your hands and allows you to flip over. You immediately go to remove the latex gag from your mouth, pulling it out and smacking to renew some moisture in your gob. You take a moment to look at your assailant. 

You groan in frustration as she stretches her back. “Way to ruin my shorts, Pyrope,” you complain, pointing to the teal soaked material.

She smirks. “Don’t worry, I have another pair.” She points to the black material in your hand. You shake it out and hold it in front of you to get a better look.

More latex shorts. Obviously made for a bigger ass. You look to Terezi. Then back to the shorts. Then back to Terezi.

Wait, what?


End file.
